Et les choses changent
by pit-chan
Summary: 5 années.... 4 destinées.... La vie après Poudlard continue avec la peur, la tristesse, la rancune, mais aussi la joie et l'amour.... tout cela pour que les choses changent....
1. Chapter 1

**Avant de commencer cette lecture, je vais vous expliquer deux ou trois choses importantes... désolée... donc cette histoire se déroulera sur 5 années, et concernera Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny. chaque chapitre, représentera un an dans la vie de l'un de ses personnages, donc pour ce chapitre vous aurez la première année selon Hermione, et le prochain sera la première année selon Ron et ainsi de suite. Les dates, pour chaque année, seront les mêmes, les différents personnages vivront sensiblement les mêmes choses, mais d'une façon différentes, et c'est ce qui m'a le plus plut dans cette idée... et bien voilà, maintenant j'arrête et vous laisse lire en paix... Bisous à tous!

* * *

**

_**Et les choses changent…..**_

**Chapitre 1 : 1ère année Hermione **

_**1 janvier : **_

Hermione regagna l'hôtel, exténuée. Elle n'aimait que moyennement ces fêtes, mais de part son poste d'ambassadrice du ministère Anglais de la magie, elle se devait d'y assister. Mais toute elle était écœurée de cette hypocrisie, ces déversements de bons sentiments calculés. Si elle aimait son travail, qui lui permettait de voyager, de rencontrer les grands sorciers de son époque, elle était parfois fatiguée de tout ceci.

A 22 ans, considérée comme la sorcière la plus talentueuse de son époque, occupant un poste à hautes responsabilités au sein de gouvernement, appréciée et écoutée de ses aînés, elle représentait l'espoir de la nouvelle génération. Et ce poids qui pesait sur ces épaules et qu'on ne cessait de lui répéter, avait, ce soir, eu raison d'elle.

Retirant sa robe couleur pastel et la jetant négligemment dans un coin de la chambre, ce fut sans aucune retenue qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Elle remarqua alors, posées sur le petit bureau, des lettres. Rassemblant ses forces, elle se releva, et saisit le petit paquet.

Des lettres de différents ministres, associations caritatives, personnes connues, et au milieu, perdus dans les banalités, ces amis. Harry qui lui écrivait de Poudlard et Ginny de Londres. Elle parcourut avidement chaque lettre, comme une bouffée d'air nouveau et salvateur. Elle s'empressa de leur répondre. C'était dans ces moments qu'elle avait l'impression de redevenir Hermione Granger. Une jeune femme un peu perdue, et désorientée. Une jeune femme de 22 ans.

Elle ne les voyait que rarement, mais ils continuaient à s'écrire, parfois pas assez au goût de la jeune femme. Ce fut donc sur une note joyeuse qu'elle retourna dans son lit, et put fermer l'œil.

_**10 février : **_

Hermione quitta le ministère avec soulagement. Elle devait rejoindre Ginny à Sainte Mangouste où elle travaillait en tant que médicomage. Une soirée comme Hermione n'en avait pas passé depuis longtemps.

La rousse était toujours égale à elle-même, pleine de vie, rieuse, légère, presque insouciante d'après les dires de Harry. Mais comment ne pas l'être quand à 21, on commence juste à vivre, qu'on sort à peine d'une guerre qui nous a volé notre innocence.

Ginny offrait toujours à Hermione ce sentiment de liberté, de jeunesse qu'elle oubliait parfois. Prenant la direction de l'appartement de la plus jeune, elles discutaient de tout et de rien, plaisantant sur la vie, s'attirant les regards bienfaisants des leurs aînés. Elles oubliaient alors chacune ce qui faisait leur quotidien, souvent monotone.

Mais soudainement le sujet dériva sur Ron, et Hermione perdit quelque peu de sa bonne humeur.

_Ne me parle pas de lui…. Je ne veux pas savoir…. Pas encore…._

Ginny soupira, mais n'insista pas. Elle changea alors radicalement de sujet, profitant le plus possible de sa meilleure amie qu'elle ne voyait que rarement. Hermione, quant à elle, oublia rapidement Ron, jouissant elle aussi de la compagnie de la rousse.

_**25 mars : **_

Hermione s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois du paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Comme elle aimait ce pays ! Rien n'était plus reposant et apaisant que ces montagnes enneigées, ce doux vent, ces mélodies assez lointaines qui retentissaient dans les temples. Le Tibet ! Un pays dont l'histoire magique était des plus intéressante. Les coutumes, les mœurs... Tout y était passionnant, et pour la jeune ambassadrice, les voyages, trop peu nombreux à son goût, qu'elle faisait là-bas, étaient toujours source de découvertes. A chaque fois, elle en apprenait en peu plus sur le monde et sur elle-même.

Déambulant dans les couloirs silencieux du temple, Hermione laissait son esprit vagabonder. Elle devait voir le Dalaï-lama, plus tard dans l'après-midi. Alors pour l'instant elle se contentait de profiter des lieux et du calme qui y régnait.

Ce qu'elle appréciait le plus était sûrement les moulins à prières. Elle aimait y voir les lamas, en pleine méditation, alors que doucement, ils faisaient tourner le moulin. Cela avait quelque chose de magnifique, de poétique au regard de la jeune femme. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa envahir par les paroles tibétaines prononcer un peu plus loin.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle retournait à sa cellule, subjuguée et émerveillée par les paroles du grand sage bouddhiste. Elle était à chaque fois impressionnée par la sagesse qui se dégageait de cet homme. Et toujours il répondait aux questions nombreuses de la jeune femme avec un amusement certain. Les jeunes lamas du temple l'appelaient maintenant « la demoiselle aux milles questions » et Hermione ne pouvait que sourire à ce surnom. Sourire en les voyant se précipiter vers elle dès qu'elle arrivait. Ils se postaient alors autour d'elle, et chuchotaient tout en la suivant. Jusqu'à qu'un de leur maître ne les rappelle à l'ordre et ne s'excuse auprès de la brune, alors qu'elle lui assurait qu'il n'y avait aucun mal.

Regagnant la petite pièce qu'on lui avait attribuée, elle s'assit à son bureau et entreprit de rédiger une lettre pour le ministre, l'informant de l'avancé des choses. Elle n'avait pas finit sa lettre quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir, mais reconnaissant l'inopportun elle se figea. Il était là, devant elle, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

_Ne me sourit pas…Tu n'as pas le droit…_

"Salut", lui dit-il d'une petite voix.

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas répondre, elle n'en trouvait pas la force. Elle se contenta de refermer la porte, comme si cela avait été vision. Un rêve. Mais alors que la porte s'ouvrait derrière elle, elle savait que tout ceci était bien réel. Et ne laissant pas le temps au nouvel hôte de dire quoi que soit, elle lui intima de sortir.

"Hermione, je t'en prit, écoute-moi…."

"Sors", répéta t elle d'une voix un peu plus dure.

Le jeune homme soupira et s'approcha d'elle, posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Hermione qui lui tournait le dos.

"Dégage Ron ! " Cria t elle en se dégageant brusquement.

Le roux n'en fit rien, et revenant vers elle, il l'encercla dans ses bras, sans rien dire. Hermione essayait de se débattre, mais ses forces l'abandonnaient, et alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue, elle s'appuyait contre Ron.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot, alors que dans l'air frais du Tibet, ils firent l'amour, comme jamais…. Comme à chaque fois…. Comme toujours…..

_**30 avril : **_

Hermione raccrochait juste son téléphone quand elle donna un violent coup de pied dans le petit meuble le plus proche, avant de tomber au sol. Elle venait d'avoir Harry, et celui-ci, alors que la discussion se passait très bien, avait insisté pour parler de Ron. Pourquoi ? Elle ne voulait rien savoir ce cet homme qu'elle détestait plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas en parler. Pourquoi personne ne voulait comprendre ça ?

D'après les dires de Harry, le roux se portait bien. Il était en ce moment en mission aux U.S.A, il disait que tout le monde lui manquait. Hermione eut un rire sans joie. Elle savait mieux que quiconque ce qui manquer au jeune auror. Son chignon, maintenant à moitié défait, laisser paraître des mèches de cheveux rebelles, cheveux, à présent collés par les larmes, à son visage.

Plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles du roux. Pas que se soit inhabituel, cela était bien le problème. Elle le détestait, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de coucher avec lui, et à chaque fois, il repartait comme il était venu, sans rien lui dire. Elle ne supportait plus ça, être abandonnée, délaissée par lui. Elle voulait ou l'oublier ou l'aimer à en mourir si cela était possible. Mais faire les deux à la fois devenait une situation intenable pour la brune.

Calmant ses pleurs, elle tentait de relativiser. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs années que les choses se passaient comme ça, elle n'espérait plus rien. Elle prit la résolution de ne plus se soucier de cela, de passer à autre chose, d'agir comme Ron le faisait avec elle. Mais aurait-elle ce courage ?

La jeune sorcière se releva péniblement, et croisa son reflet dans le miroir.

_Tu es misérable ma pauvre fille, ressaisit toi !_

Hermione secoua la tête et prit la direction de sa chambre, espérant pouvoir s'y reposer un peu.

_**7 juin : **_

Hermione était attablée à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant Londonien, Harry souriant en face d'elle. La jeune femme se sentait bien, il faisait beau, elle s'apprêtait à déjeuner avec son meilleur ami, qui avait accepté de quitter Poudlard et son poste de professeur conte les forces du mal, pour l'occasion. Engageant la conversation sur le métier de Harry, ils passèrent comme cela plus d'une heure et demi à discuter, pour finir par se remémorer leurs vieux souvenir, les réminiscences d'une époque où eux-mêmes parcouraient les couloirs de Poudlard, avides de savoir, de comprendre, de découvrir.

- Poudlard me manque, dit Hermione d'une voix nostalgique.

"Je suis sûr que tu pourrais passer me voir un jour. Ce n'est pas Minerva que ça gênerais, tu peux me croire." Répondit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Tiens c'est Minerva maintenant ? "Ajouta t elle, un peu moqueuse.

"Et oui que veux-tu….."

Hermione éclata de rire à cette réponse, préférant oublier la proposition de Harry, sachant qu'il plaisantait et elle ne voulait pas se faire de fausses illusions.

"Tu sais Mione, je ne plaisante pas, tu peux réellement venir si tu le désires, quelque jours, hum ?"

Hermione sembla réfléchir quelques instant, avant de sourire au brun, et d'acquiescer simplement. Harry lui rendit son sourire, et continuant à parler de tout et de rien, ils se quittèrent plusieurs heures plus tard, avec la certitude de se revoir, à Poudlard, bientôt.

_**18 juillet : **_

Hermione fut rejointe par Ginny dans la cuisine de son appartement.

"Alors dis moi la vérité, ne me mens pas ! "Supplia la brune.

La rousse sembla prendre un malin plaisir à faire languir sa meilleure amie, mais consentit tout de même à répondre.

"Et bien…. Tu veux la vérité ? Il est…. Parfait ! "Répondit Ginny, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione soupira, rassurée. Ce soir là, elle avait invité Ginny et Harry à venir manger chez elle pour leur présenter Vincent, son petit ami, depuis un peu moins d'un mois. Tout se passait très bien entre eux. Vincent travaillait lui aussi ministère, c'était là-bas qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais la jeune sorcière voulait l'avis de ses amis sur ce jeune homme. Et ce fut souriante qu'elle porta le dessert dans la salle à manger, aidé de Ginny.

La soirée continua encore longtemps, et tout allait pour le mieux. Il devait être 2hoo du matin lorsque Hermione put enfin s'étendre sur son lit, bientôt rejointe par Vincent.

"Ce fut une agréable soirée, tes amis sont vraiment sympa ! " Lui dit il en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

"Tu me peux me croire, il t'apprécie aussi, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu Harry rire de la sorte. "Répondit elle.

Le jeune homme s'allongea auprès d'elle alors qu'elle se coulait contre lui, en soupirant de bien être.

"Tu restes là ce soir ?"

"Tu veux que je reste ?" La questionna t il avec un regard coquin.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre, embrassant avidement son compagnon. Ce qui engendra un sommeil encore retardé pour les deux amants.

_**2 août : **_

Hermione avait à peine franchi le seuil que déjà Mrs Weasley l'étouffait dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

"Oh, ma petite Hermione, si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir !"

Hermione se dégagea doucement des bras de cette femme qu'elle considérait comme une parente proche, et elle vit des larmes couler sur son visage ridée.

"Oh, Molly, je vous en prie ne pleurez pas….. "Dit elle, doucement.

"Je pleure de joie ma chérie, je pleure de joie…. Allez viens, tout le monde est déjà là, sauf Ron tu penses bien… enfin bref…."

Hermione sentit une pointe de déception de la voix de cette mère. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu son fils ? Hermione se jura en elle-même de faire payer un jour au roux tout ce qu'il faisait subir à sa famille…

En effet tout le monde était là, Mr Weasley, dans son fauteuil, Ginny, Fred et Georges, Bill, Charly, Percy et Harry. Les retrouvailles furent plus que joyeuse. Hermione avait le sentiment de retourner chez elle, là où était sa place, au milieu de cette famille qui l'avait accueillie, acceptée comme un de leur membre. C'est là que se trouvaient concentrés ses plus beaux souvenirs, avec eux.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et Hermione aidait Molly à préparer le thé dans la cuisine du terrier.

"Comment va Arthur ? "Demanda la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

"Oh tu sais…. Il s'ennuie. Mais quand vous venez, il semble différent… heureux…."

Hermione mordit sa lèvre quand elle vit Mrs Weasley essuyer une de ses larmes. La brune s'approcha alors de la vielle femme et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait supporter de la voir dans cet état. Mr Weasley avait été gravement blessé durant la guerre, et maintenant, en pré retraite, il restait toute la journée chez lui, ne sortant que très peu, restant dans son fauteuil. Il semblait tellement différent. Où était cet homme que Hermione avait connu, chaleureux, juste, droit, vivant et aimant ?

Hermione s'écarta doucement, tentant un faible sourire à Molly. Celle-ci, dans un geste maternelle, aplatit doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme en face d'elle, sur le haut de sa tête.

"Tu sais ma chérie, Arthur, est très fatigué ces temps-ci, et la seule chose qui lui remonte le moral, c'est de vous voir, toi, Harry et ses enfants…. "Dit la rousse avec un sourire forcé.

Hermione acquiesça en silence, se promettant de venir plus souvent leur rendre visite.

_**12 septembre : **_

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, il y avait une odeur de café dans la pièce. Elle put voir Vincent, assis sur le bord du lit, souriant, et un plateau contenant le petit déjeuner un peu plus loin. S'étirant doucement, elle rendit son sourire au jeune homme, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

"Tu es obligée de partir ?" demanda t il d'une petite voix.

Hermione sourit avant de s'asseoir dans le lit et de lui répondre.

"Ne sois pas idiot. Et puis, je reviens bientôt. Une semaine, ce n'est pas si long que ça…." Répondit-elle.

"Sans toi, si, c'est très long…. Je t'aime…."

Hermione ne sut que répondre, c'était la première fois qu'il disait ces mots, elle était touchée et heureuse. Enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, elle appuya son front contre celui de Vincent.

"Je vais revenir vite, et je t'écrirais tous les jours, je te le promets…. Moi aussi je t'aime…."

Vincent enferma alors la brune dans une étreinte d'ours alors qu'il souriait comme un bienheureux.

"Fais-moi l'amour, mon cœur….. "Supplia Hermione d'une petite voix.

Vincent fut ravi d'accéder à la demande de sa compagne.

_**21 octobre : **_

"Bien, je vous demanderais de faire silence quelques instants, s'il vous plaît. Le professeur MacGonnagal se tenait debout face à tous les élèves présents dans la grande salle. Comme certains l'ont peut être remarqué, nous accueillons à Poudlard une jeune femme. D'autres encore l'auront peut être reconnue, il s'agit de l'ambassadrice du ministère Anglais de la magie, Miss Hermione Granger. Je vous demanderais de l'accueillir comme il se doit, et je vous informe aussi qu'elle passera quelques jours parmi nous. J'attends donc de vous le plus grand respect envers elle. Maintenant, je vous souhaite un bon appétit."

Et alors que Minerva se rasseyait, les tables se couvraient de mets délicieux. Un peu plus loin sur la table, aux côtés de Harry, Hermione restait rêveuse. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle était bien à Poudlard, et sous ses yeux se déroulait un spectacle qui lui était familier.

"Et bah Mione, t'as l'air toute retournée…." Se moqua gentiment Harry.

Hermione se contenta de lui tirer la langue à la manière d'une gamine, et se mit à manger, déclenchant un fou rire chez le brun.

Le repas était fini depuis longtemps alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs vides du château. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse. À chaque couloir qu'elle redécouvrait, des multitudes de souvenirs l'assaillaient. Et ce fut bien mélancolique qu'elle retrouva Harry dans son bureau.

"Alors cette balade en amnésie ? " Demanda t il.

"C'est étrange de revenir ici, rien n'a changé, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est un autre endroit." Dit elle en s'asseyant dans un de fauteuils.

"Oui, je comprends, ça m'a fait pareil la première fois, que je suis revenu ici, mais on s'habitue, tu verras."

Hermione accepta volontiers la tasse de thé que lui tendait Harry, et elle garda le silence encore un moment, méditant les paroles de Harry.

"Tiens regarde, je suis en train de corriger des copies. Et tu vois elle, Hélène Fisher, elle te ressemble, elle est très douée !"

Hermione feuilleta l'essai de la jeune élève, et elle ne put contredire son meilleur ami, la jeune fille était en effet très douée. Elle reposa la copie sur le bureau et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

"Tu es heureux ici , Harry ?"

"Bien sur, pourquoi ?" Répondit il un peu étonné de la question.

"Je me disais juste, après tout ce qui s'est passé ici…. "Hermione ne put finir sa phrase, Harry répondait déjà.

"Oui, mais justement, cet endroit, Poudlard, c'est chez moi…. C'est tout ce qui me rattache à mes parents, à Siruis, à Dumbledor et à Hagrid aussi…. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être ici, de voir que ce n'est pas qu'un champ de bataille, que des gens y vivent en paix…. C'est comme une thérapie tu vois…."

Hermione se leva et passa ses bras autour de son meilleur ami.

"Pardonne-moi, Harry, je sais que les choses ont été très dures pour toi, ta décision de travailler ici, et je n'ai pas été là…."

Dans la voix de la jeune fille perçait un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Harry serra à son tour la jeune fille dans ses bras.

"Chut Mione…. Maintenant tu es là, et c'est tout ce qui compte….."

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Hermione se détacha, et déposant un baiser sur la joue du brun, elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et partit se coucher.

_**4 novembre : **_

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire, quand elle vit son père regarder de haut en bas Vincent qui semblait terrifier. Secouant la tête, elle prit la défense de son ami.

"Je t'en pris papa, arrête ! Tu vois pas que ça le met mal à l'aise." Dit-elle, sur un ton de faux reproche.

"Et bien saches, ma très chère fille, que j'arrêterais quand cela me plaira !" Répondit il en souriant.

Hermione était aujourd'hui chez ses parents, avec Vincent qui rencontrait pour la première fois Mr et Mme Granger. Et pour résumé la situation, Hermione souriait faussement outrée par l'attitude de son père, Mr Granger jaugeait Vincent assez méchamment, Mme Weasley essayait de calmer son époux tout en s'excusant auprès du jeune sorcier, et Vincent était mort de peur face au regard inquisiteur de son beau-père.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment du café, que l'atmosphère se détendit. Le père de Hermione semblait avoir juger Vincent assez bien pour sa fille, et avait consentit à lui laisser un peu de répit. Hermione était impressionnée par Vincent, il n'avait fait aucune bavure, et pourtant, étant de parents sorciers, il ne connaissait rien au monde moldu. Elle ne manquerait pas de le féliciter une fois qu'ils seraient seuls.

"Alors dis-moi ma chérie, comment vont Harry, Ginny et Ron ? "Demanda sa mère.

"Harry enseigne toujours à Poudlard, et Ginny est en ce moment en vacances en France. "Répondit-elle, espérant que sa mère ne noterait pas son manque de réponse quant à Ron. Mais ce fut chose vaine, son père revenant à la charge.

"Et Ron, alors, que devient-il lui ? "Questionna l'homme, sans se douter du malaise dans lequel il venait de plonger sa fille.

"Je n'ai plus trop de nouvelles, il parcourt le monde entier pour son métier….."

"Comme c'est dommage, c'était un garçon très bien ! " Conclut Mme Granger.

Vincent haussa un sourcil, jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un Ron, mais il attendrait d'être seule avec Hermione pour en parler.

Le soleil se couchait sur Londres quand Hermione passa la porte de son appartement, accompagnée de Vincent.

"Dis-moi ma puce, c'est qui ce Ron dont parlaient tes parents ?" Demanda t il, à peine fut il assit dans le canapé.

"Euh…. Un ancien ami…. "Répondit Hermione d'une voix mal assurée.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ?"

Hermione mordit les lèvres, signe qu'elle était gênée.

"Tu sais c'est de l'histoire ancienne, ça remonte à Poudlard…."

Vincent n'insista pas plus sur ce sujet, et tout d'eux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, se préparant leur repas du soir.

_**25 décembre : **_

Hermione discutait gaiement avec Ginny dans le salon du terrier où tous étaient réunis pour fêter noël, quand un 'CRAC' assez caractéristique se fit entendre. Elle ne put voir qui venait de transplanner, mais au cris de Mrs Weasley, elle sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

"Oh mon dieu Ron ! Tu es venu ! Je….."

Molly ne finit pas sa phrase, pleurant en serrant son fils contre elle. Tout le monde se leva alors, pour accueillir le retardataire, Hermione restant un peu en retrait, ne sachant comment réagir. Ron, au bout de quelques temps, après avoir salué tout le monde, s'approchait d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione se figea, pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle croyait avoir fait un trait définitif sur lui, il revenait, lui et les blessures qui immanquablement se rouvraient dans le cœur de la jeune fille.

"Il faudra qu'on parle, Mione, mais pas maintenant, après…. "Lui chuchota t il au creux de l'oreille de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à entendre.

Puis il s'écarta la relâchant, la laissant sans voix, et incapable de dire quoi que soit pendant plusieurs minutes. La soirée continua ainsi encore longtemps. Chacun profitant de la présence des autres, pour discuter, rire, tout simplement vivre, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si rien n'avait changé. Hermione fut presque écœurée par ceci, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

La nuit était plus que commencée quand elle se retrouva seule avec Ron, dans le salon, à la demande de celui-ci. Assise dans un fauteuil, elle gardait son regard rivé sur le feu, négligeant volontairement le roux silencieux assis en face d'elle.

"Mione, il faut qu'on parle", dit il d'une petite voix.

"Je t'écoute", répondit elle, froide et distante.

Ron soupira, se rendant bien compte que la jeune femme ne lui facilitait en rien la tâche. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et s'assit sur un des bras des fauteuils.

"Je suis désolé….."

"C'est trop facile, Ron ! " Lui dit-elle en le regardant maintenant dans le blanc des yeux.

Le jeune auror passa une main dans ses cheveux et baissa le regard. Hermine soupira, excédée par cette attitude, et se releva.

"Si c'est tout ce que tu as me dire, je vais me coucher", ajouta t elle en s'éloignant déjà.

Ron attrapa alors vivement le poignet de la jeune fille.

"Non ! "Cria t il presque comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Hermione ne lui fit face pour autant, alors que Ron forçait pour la rapprochait de lui.

"Lâche-moi Ron ! Il est hors de question que l'on fasse comme toujours, je ne veux pas ! " Dit-elle, d'une voix faible.

Ron n'ajouta rien, et glissa doucement ses doigts dans le cou de la jeune femme, cette dernière ferma les yeux sous cette caresse, avant de les rouvrir et de s'éloigner sensiblement.

"Non, Ron…"

Le regard de Ron sembla se voiler de tristesse à ce moment là. Hermione n'avait que très rarement vu cette lueur dans les yeux de Ron, et la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, c'était justement suite à ce désespoir qu'elle pouvait lire en lui. Elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Et puis maintenant elle avait Vincent, elle refusait de le trahir, elle l'aimait….

"Mione, j'aimerais tellement que les choses soient différentes, crois-moi… mais… ce n'est pas possible… on ne peut pas revenir sur le passé…. Tu le sais n'est ce pas…."

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle en était incapable. Ron l'attira contre lui, glissant doucement sa main, sous le pull de la jeune femme, profitant de la peau douce de son dos. Hermione sentit les larmes couler sur son visage.

_Tu ne m'aimes pas…. Tu ne me touches pas !_

Alors elle s'écarta brusquement, repoussant Ron de ses mains, les larmes coulant toujours.

"J'ai dit non Ron ! "Et sur ces paroles dures, elle quitta le salon, allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre, le plus rapidement possible. Incapable de se contrôler, complètement désorientée et perdue.

* * *

**Et bien voilà une nouvelle histoire qui commence, je suis bien consciente que j'en ai beaucoup de commencé, mais étant donner que _Correspondance_ va bientôt se finir, et oui le dernier chapitre arrive bientôt, promis, promis, je me lance dans celle-ci…… alors, alors : Premièrement je remercie Servane, qui a accepté de lire ce chapitre en avant première, et me dire ce qu'elle en pensait, et oui l'histoire et le principe d'écriture étant particulier je voulais un avis, et Servane étant déjà ma bêta sur _douce haine ou amour violent_, je lui ai demandé, connaissant aussi ces talents aussi ! Et ensuite, je vous demande de me donner vos commentaires, je ne suis absolument pas sure de ce que j'ai écrit, de la façon dont c'est écrit, et j'aimerais vraiment connaître vos remarques, pour m'aider à écrire cette histoire, dont le principe d'écriture n'est pas simple croyez moi….. **

** En ce qui concerne la relation Ron/Hermione, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est j'ai mis cette hitoire dans la catégorie romance ce n'est pas pour rien, mais il va se passer certaine chose entre temps, et vous comprendez tout en lisant les "impressions" des autres...**

**et bien voilà ! Merci et bisous à tous !**


	2. 1 ère année Ron

_**Et les choses changent…..**_

**Chapitre 2 : 1ère année Ron **

_**1 janvier : **_

A peine Ron eut il franchi le seuil de son appartement qu'il s'effondra sur le sol avec un grognement de douleur. Pourquoi fallait-il que les opposants au gouvernement choisissent toujours les nuits où il était de garde pour se montrer ? Fixant sa blessure à l'épaule d'un mauvais œil il se releva difficilement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il n'irait pas sainte Mangouste, il se soignerait tout seul. Si jamais sa sœur le voyait dans cet état, elle lui ferait encore des remontrances, et pire que tout, elle le questionnerait sans relâche. Et pour rien au monde il ne voulait de cela maintenant. Après un léger sort et un bandage, il opta pour une douche chaude.

Alors qu'il se délaissait sous le jet, il bénissait ses vacances qui arrivaient à grands pas, il en avait grandement besoin. Le savon parcourait son corps et souvent rencontrait de légère trace plus clair sur la peau du roux, signe de ses différentes batailles. Il sourit en en voyant une sur son avant bras. Elle remontait à sa 5ème année à Poudlard, au ministère. Quel idiot il avait pu être ce jour là. Il se souvint aussi du jour où il avait expliqué cela à son formateur aux quartiers des aurors, il avait eut droit à une belle sérénade dans les graves.

Regagnant son lit, il retint un juron, quand par inadvertance il s'appuya sur son bras endoloris. Se couchant finalement sur le dos, il trouva facilement le sommeil, un sommeil sans rêves.

_**10 février : **_

Ron quitta le petit appartement sombre en silence, il ne fallait pas qu'il la réveille. Il détestait faire ça, partir comme un voleur, il se sentait un peu plus misérable à chaque fois, il se détestait.

Marchant dans les rues sombres de Moscou, il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, tout en repensant à la nuit qu'il venait d'avoir, avec une jeune russe. Annya, de son jolie nom, une danseuse moldu…. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un petit café, et avaient discuté, et le soir venu, ils avaient fait l'amour.

_Une parmi tant d'autres…._

Ron soupira une nouvelle fois, et s'enfonça encore plus dans les bas fonds de la ville, imaginant comment allait réagir la jeune femme, quand elle se réveillerait et verrait qu'il n'était pas là, qu' il avait disparut, sûrement comme toutes les autres, il ne savait pas trop comment en réalité.

Il se réprimait encore, il n'en voulait qu'une, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, Harry lui disait toujours, d'une façon moqueuse, qu'il avait une conquête par continent, sans ce douter du mal être qui, à chaque fois, habitait alors le roux. Certain aurait pu se vanter, mais lui non….

Il se promis de faire attention, de ne plus jouer de la sorte avec le sexe opposée…. De la retrouver, elle…. Et de l'aimer, comme elle en avait le droit…..

_**25 mars : **_

Ron, grâce à ses relations au ministère, et son poste, avait pu avoir des renseignements quand au voyage de Hermione. Le Tibet, il était donc parti lui aussi pour la retrouver. Et il l'avait retrouvé…..

Et maintenant, alors qu'il venait de coucher ensemble, il ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre en application toutes ses bonnes résolutions, Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'aimer simplement, normalement ?

« Et maintenant Ron ? » Demanda la brune, d'une voix résignée.

Le roux n'osa croiser le regard de son amie, sachant qu'il n'y verrait que de la tristesse. Hermione se leva alors, quittant le lit, le rejetant. Ron la regarda, dans la lumière froide qui perçait par la petite lucarne de la cellule. Observant sa mine refermée, ses gestes rapides et décidés, ses cheveux emmêlés, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la désirer, encore et encore, comme un adolescent. Comme avant….

« Hermione, je….. »

« Tais toi ! Le coupa la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux. Tu as toujours été comme ça, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu joues avec moi de la sorte, tu n'as pas le droit, je ne suis pas une pute que tu peux sauter quand cela te chante ! »

Ron gifla la jeune femme, seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour la faire taire, il ne supportait pas qu'elle dise ça, qu'elle mette la vérité de ses actes juste sous ses yeux. Hermione se taisait maintenant, la tête basse. Le jeune homme réalisa alors son geste, et la prit dans ses bras.

« Pardonne moi, je suis désolé, je t'en pris…… je ne voulais pas…. » Dit-il d'une voix enrouée et contenue de larmes.

Hermione se laissa aller contre lui, alors qu'elle pleurait encore. Elle aurait du s'éloigner, le gifler, lui hurler de ne plus jamais la toucher, mais elle n'en fit rien. Ron doucement caressa ses cheveux, ses joues, son cou, embrassant chaque partie de son visage. Et doucement il la reconduisit vers le lit, lui faisant l'amour, encore et encore….. comme avant….

_**30 avril : **_

Ginny se tenait en face de Ron le regard désolé, et ce que le roux pouvait détester ce regard, plein de pitié, de compassion…. Il ne voulait pas de ce regard dans les yeux de sa sœur.

« Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte Ron ? » L'interrogea t elle d'une voix beaucoup trop doucereuse.

« Arrête Gin, ne me parle pas comme ça….. »

Ginny soupira, alors que le jeune homme aspirait presque frénétiquement une bouffée de ca cigarette.

« Tu devrais avoir honte de te comporter ainsi ! »

Ron se releva subitement, et fit voler la table basse du salon avec rage. Ginny ne cilla pas. Ron sentait monter en lui, ce sentiment assez particulier, celui de la colère…. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien…. il devait se calmer. Il croisa le regard sur et déterminé de sa jeune sœur, cela ne fit que monter encore un peu plus son sentiment de dégout pour lui-même. Quel grand frère pitoyable il faisait ! Ça devrait être lui de soutenir sa sœur, et pas l'inverse, mais encore une fois, elle était là pour lui, acceptant sa rage, ne faisait rien pour le calmer, le laissant extérioriser tout ce qu'il avait de ressentiment et de douleur en lui.

« Tu peux détruire tous les meubles que tu veux Ron, ça ne changera rien ! » Reprit-elle, d'une voix neutre, fixant toujours le grand roux.

Il ne répondit rien, respirant frénétiquement, ce n'était certes pas une solution, mais il avait l'impression d'exister à travers la destruction, comme si le fait de voir tout ces décombres autour de lui, lui démontrait qu'il n'était pas le seul à être faible, que tout était insignifiant, comme lui…. Et puis après tout, on l'avais formé à ça, la destruction, méthodique et froide, quoi que pouvait dire le ministère, la formation d'auror n'était pas, comme l'avait cru au début le roux, une vocation noble et belle, il avait appris à ces dépends qu'il n'était pas vraiment différent de ceux contre qui il se battait durant la guerre, il tuait !

Voyant que son frère ne se calmait pas, Ginny se leva et se plaça devant lui, elle resta un instant immobile, et lui assigna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Ron ne répondit pas, il ne frapperait jamais sa sœur.

« Et bien Ron, où est passé ta rage, vas-y frappe moi ! Si ça peut t'aider, frappe moi ! Allez, qu'est ce que tu attends ! FRAPPE ! » Lui hurla t elle de toute ses forces.

Ron se détourna, la tête basse, alors que Ginny soupirait.

« Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver contre des meubles Ronald, si tu n'es pas capable de tourner ta colère contre les personnes qui la mérite. Tant que tu n'auras pas régler tes problèmes avec les personnes concernées, tu ne pourras pas avancer ! Et je te jure Ron qu'un jour tu me frapperas ! Et pour te dire la vérité, je préfère être frappé, ou même tué par toi, plutôt que par quelqu'un qui ignore ce que je suis ! » Lui dit-elle plus calmement, rassemblant ses affaires.

Ron entendit vaguement la porte de son appartement se refermer sur sa sœur, il ferma les yeux, elle avait raison, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas…. C'était trop dur, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre….

**_7 juin : _**

Ron entendait les paroles de son frère plus qu'il ne les écoutait réellement. Il avait décroché quand ce dernier c'était mis à lui parler de la situation économique et social en Colombie. Après tout qu'est ce que Percy pouvait savoir de la Colombie, il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, lui par contre si. Au cours d'une mission, il y a de ça un peu plus d'un an. Il s'en souviendrait peut être toujours.

La misère, celle de tous ces moldus livrés à eux-mêmes, ces gamins vivant dans la rues, qui savait volés avant de savoir parlé, et qui savait se servir d'une arme à feu avant de savoir marcher. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose de semblable avant, pas même pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. En fait c'était une sorte d'horreur, plus crues, plus violente, chez les moldus.

Ron s'était souvent surpris à penser que la guerre des sorciers avait quelque chose de propre ; dans le sens où s'il existait des sorts impardonnables, meurtriers, douloureux, jamais cela occasionnait une explosion de la boite crânienne, par exemple. Chez les moldus par contre, c'est comme si tout devait devenir spectacle. Le sang qui gicle, qui se répand, comme s'ils prenaient plaisir dans l'horrible et le gore, comme pour satisfaire un quelconque fantasme.

« Tu en penses quoi toi ? » Demanda alors Percy, sortant son plus jeune frère de sa rêverie.

Ron détestait ça, qu'on le prenne à parti de la sorte, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé, bon en l'occurrence le fait était qu'il n'avait pas écouté, mais cela revenait sensiblement au même pour le roux. Il préféra haussé les épaules, et ne rien dire. Cette réaction occasionna un soupir chez l'autre roux, qui jugea bon de ne pas insister sur le sujet.

« Maman voudrait te voir et papa aussi je crois. » Repris Percy, en buvant un gorgée de son thé.

_Et moi je ne veux pas…._

« Pour l'instant je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais à l'occasion…. Bon je dois y aller là…. »

Ron se leva, coupant court à cette discussion, et après avoir salué son frère, il s'éloigna.

_**18 juillet : **_

Ron tournait comme un lion en cage, il était minuit passé et il n'était pas chez lui. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Alors qu'il allait entamer son centième tour dans le salon, il entendit un clef tournée dans la serrure, et quelques secondes après, il faisait son apparition dans le hall. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le roux dans son salon.

« Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour la vie privée des gens ? » Questionna t il, plus amusé que vexé.

« Parce que le prof que tu es, et qui passe la trois quart de son temps enfermé dans une école, en a une peut être ? » Répondit sur le même ton le roux.

Le professeur en question qui n'était autre que Harry, se contenta de sourire à cette remarque tout en rejoignant son ami dans le salon.

« Je peux te proposer quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda t il.

« Tu dois bien avoir du Whisky pur feu quelque part ? »

« Tu sais bien que je bois pas d'alcool, je dois avoir du coca ou du jus de citrouille quelque part. »

Ron grogna, mais accepta tout de même un verre de jus de citrouille, cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'en avait pas bu. Ils s'installèrent tout deux dans le salon, mais ne prononcèrent pas un mot pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Le silence pesant s'installait alors entre eux, ce silence révélateur des choses du passé, des choses que tout deux auraient voulu oublier, mais qu'il ne pouvaient.

« J'étais chez Hermione, elle a rencontré quelqu'un…. » Dit Harry pour rompre le mutisme, et testé le roux.

« Tant mieux pour elle. » Se contenta de répondre Ron d'un ton bourru.

« Tu n'en pense pas un mot, n'est ce pas ? » Ajouta le brun, plus comme une affirmation pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

L'auror ne répondit pas. C'était l'avantage avec les amis, on avait pas à se perdre dans d'interminable explications, ils savaient déjà tout. Mais était ce vraiment un avantage ? Parfois Ron se le demandait.

Harry se leva alors, et passa une main dans ses cheveux toujours indomptables.

« C'est pas que ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te voir Ron, mais il est au moins 2 heures du matin, et je suis fatigué…. Tu veux camper sur le canapé ? »

« Ouais, merci… »

Et tout deux partirent se coucher. Le lendemain Ron partit avant le réveil de son ami, lui laissant simplement un mot sur la table de la cuisine. De toute façon, Harry avait l'habitude de ces manières, et il ne s'en formaliserait pas.

_**2 août : **_

Ron en était à son sixième ver de whisky pur feu quand le gérant, Ed, vint le voir. Lui signifiant de son regard, et de sa démarche, qu'il ne lui en servirait pas d'autre, et cela le roux le devina avant même d'avoir prononcer un mot. Ron soupira et se leva.

« Ca va, c'est bon, pas le peine de te fatiguer Ed, je pars… » Dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Le Ed en question, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, le visage carré, mais les yeux souriant, secoua la tête et retourna vers son comptoir, alors que son client passait déjà la porte.

Ron, n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, il devait s'occuper l'esprit, il savait tout le monde réuni chez ses parents, mais n'avait pas eu le courage d'y aller lui.

_Je n'aurais fait que gâcher la fête après tout…._

Il déambula encore deux bonnes heures dans les rues désertes, avant de rentrer chez lui, la tête pleine de question sans réponse, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait changer, il devait changer de comportement. Qu'était devenu ce jeune garçon insouciant, joyeux ? Il se souvenait vaguement avoir été comme cela à une époque, naïf. Et maintenant…. Il était à moitié fou, rongé par ces démons intérieurs, rongé par la guerre, par ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait vécu.

La trahison, c'était sûrement ce qui lui avait fait le plus de mal, celle de son meilleur ami, celle de sa sœur. La seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais trahi était Hermione, et maintenant c'était avec elle qu'il était le plus odieux. Pourquoi ? Harry lui avait menti, Ginny l'avait blessé, et Hermione l'avait aimé…. Alors pourquoi ?

Peut être que Ginny avait raison, peut être que tant qu'il ne les aurait pas affronter, il ne pourrait avancer, mais c'était tellement dur. Faire face à nouveau à tout ceci, comme un bond dans un passé que tous voulait oublier.

_**12 septembre : **_

Ron respira un grand coup avant de passer la porte. La cuisine était vide, peut n'étaient-ils pas là, mais sans compter le fait que son père avait maintenant du mal à se déplacer.

« Y'à quelqu'un ? » Cria t il d'une voix qu'il espérait chaleureuse.

Sa mère fit alors son apparition dans les escalier, elle resta immobile un instant en découvrant son plus jeune fils, mais se reprit bien vite et se précipita vers lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

« Oh mon dieu Ronni, je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es plus maigre qu'avant, non ? Tu te nourris bien au moins ? Je suis sur que c'est à cause de ton travail ! Il faut que tu fasse attention Ronni, sinon tu vas finir par tu tuer…. Mais dis moi plutôt ce que tu fais là….. » Mrs Weasley ne se rendait sûrement pas compte du nombre de question qu'elle était capable de poser minute.

« Ca va, Man, t'en fait pas…. Et toi ? Et papa ? » Répondit le roux en se forçant à sourire.

« Je vais bien, et ton père, il fait la sieste, tu sais il très fatigué…. » Répondit elle, alors qu'elle consentait enfin à lâcher son fils, pour lui préparer un thé.

Ron s'assit à la table, et vit arriver devant lui, une assiette rempli de cookies et de brioches. Sa mère n'avait pas changé, toujours la même, et pourtant, elle savait…. Elle avait tout compris. Personne n'avait eu besoin de ne rien dire, elle avait su lire dans leur regard d'adolescent, interpréter leur silence, mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas…. Elle était leur mère à tous….

Ron n'ajouta rien pendant plusieurs minutes, regardant la femme assise en face de lui, qui lui souriait imperceptiblement. Il baissa les yeux, cette femme, cette mère, elles acceptaient tous, lui y compris, sans rien leur demander, mais pourtant lui, il n'était pas pur, il avait fait des choses que même une mère pouvait être en droit de réfuter, de désapprouver, mais pas elle.

Ron décida de partir avant le réveil de son père, s'il était capable d'affronter sa mère, son père il en était autrement, et puis le voir affaibli, morose, dépressif cela ne lui plaisait guère, il n'était pas de taille tout simplement.

_**21 octobre : **_

Ron frappait violement sur le punching-ball, il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose, pas qu'il soit spécialement énervé aujourd'hui, mais il en avait besoin tout de même. Besoin d'extérioriser ce qu'il avait en lui de violence et de hargne. Cette rage qui depuis quelques années était son seul moteur.

Alors qu'il frappait une dernière fois, il savait que ce n'était pas ça qui allait le vider. Il manquait quelque chose, la sensation. Sur un punching-ball il n'y en avait aucune. Aussi effrayant soit – il, il aimait le sensation de la chair qui s'abattait sur la chair, le bruit sourd qui en ressortait, l'impression de force qui prenait alors naissance en lui.

C'est ça qui l'avait éloigné de ceux qu'il aimait, cette nécessité de violence. Parfois il haïssait Harry, Harry le sage, le droit, le juste. Celui que tout le monde voyait, et pourtant. Si le roux n'était que colère et force, le brun était discrétion et désir de vengeance. Harry n'était pas si différent que lui, mais il le cachait. La bestialité l'effrayait, Ron le savait, mais il ne pouvait lui pardonner…. Pas encore.

Le roux se remit alors à frapper, plus fort encore, un jour se serait le visage du survivant et maintenant vainqueur qu'il pourrait frapper à sa guise….

_Je te dois bien ça Gin….._

_**4 novembre : **_

_J'ai froid….._

Ron ouvrit péniblement les yeux, mais la lumière, l'agressant, le força à les fermer de nouveaux. Ils avait ce que cela signifiait, et le douleur qui habitait sa jambe, et qui semblait se reprendre dans son corps, n'était pas pour le détromper de son idée. Il était à Sainte mangouste. Pourquoi ? il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se souvenir, juste des souvenirs un peu floues d'une mission, qui avait mal se passer, sinon il ne serait pas là.

« Tiens, notre blessé se réveil enfin…. » Dit une voix, que le roux savait proche, et qu'il connaissait.

Il posait son regard sur le jeune fille, Ginny, en habit de travail, pas de doute possible, il était bien à l'hôpital pour sorcier.

« Bien, Ron, et si tu me disais ce qui c'est passé ? » lui ordonna t elle presque.

Le jeune homme se contenta de grogner, si elle voulait qu'il parle elle allait d'abord devoir lui donner quelque chose contre la douleur. Ginny sembla comprendre le silence de son frère, mais se refusa à faire quoi que se soit pour l'instant. Elle attendit alors patiemment.

« Gin, ça fait un mal de chien, Bordel ! » Réussit il à souffler, entrecouper par une respiration qui semblait elle aussi douloureuse.

« Non, Ron, d'abord tu vas me dire ce que tu foutais à Grentock, alors que tu n'avais absolument rien à y faire d'après tes supérieurs, et ensuite on verra si je consens à te soigner ! » Répondit elle d'une vois froide et impérieuse.

_Grentock….._

Il se souvenait, il avait voulu des infos, il était aller voir un des ses indics, il fallait qu'il sache, mais tout aurait du très bien se passer normalement, si ce n'est le léger détail qu'il connaissait pourtant, autant dire : rien ne se passe jamais bien à Grentock….

« Putain Gin, merde, fille moi quelque chose ! » La voix du roux était dur et agressive.

Ginny soupira, mais en regardant la plaie, béante, de son frère, elle consentit à le soigner. Elle sortit sa baguette, et fit en sorte que la plaie se referme. Ron soupira de soulagement en fermant les yeux, comme pour apprécier la sensation d'une douleur qui se dissout lentement mais sûrement.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le plus grand mutisme, et Ron, dont le visage avait repris la couleur d'un vivant, se leva brusquement. Mais, s'il avait voulu partir, il avait sûrement du oublier que sa sœur, toujours présente, aller le retenir. Et ce qu'elle fit, cruellement, en lui assenant un cou de pied dans la cuisse. Le roux retint un juron et un cri, retombant sur le lit.

« Je t'ai posé une question, il me semble ! » Ajouta t elle à son coup.

« Garce….. »

« Sûrement, oui ! Donc, ma réponse… »

Ron grogna, de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il n'était pas en position de force, l'avait il jamais été, quand il s'agissait de sœur ?

« Je voulais savoir, Gin, essayer de comprendre, alors je suis allé là-bas, un de mes indics y est. Il t'as connu sûrement, mais tu sais comme ils sont, ils se protègent mutuellement, alors ça s'est mal passé…. Tu t'en doutes…. »

Ginny soupira, mais n'ajouta rien. Ron savait qu'il n'avait rien à dire de plus, elle avait compris, et puis elle connaissait mieux que lui à coup sur. Il se leva alors, et quitta la pièce sans un dernier regard pour sa jeune sœur, boitant, et sans voir les larmes qui roulait sur les joues de la rousse.

_**25 décembre : **_

Ron regarda la brune s'éloigner de lui, elle le rejetait. Il ferma les yeux, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle aurait du le faire, vu son attitude. Et même s'il pouvait comprendre, il n'arrivait pas accepter. Au fond de lui, il se disait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le repousser, pas elle. Les autres, il s'en foutait, mais elle….

_Si tu savais Mione…. _

Alors Ron partit à sa suite, sachant pertinemment où la trouver. Dans sa chambre… il frappa mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Alors il entra, elle était couchée sur le lit, sûrement en train de pleurer, elle pleurait souvent à cause de lui.

« Mione…. »

« Non, Ron j'ai quelqu'un… je ne veux pas…. Je l'aime et…. » Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Ron avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais » Lui dit il.

« Mais alors quoi….. Qu'est ce que tu veux… »

« J'ai besoin de toi, Mione, de ton amour…. Même si ce n'est que quelques heures….. » Lui dit il d'une voix fatiguée.

Hermione détourna le visage, avant de prendre sa baguette et d'insonoriser la pièce.

« Je suis désolée Ron, mais je ne peux pas t'aimer comme tu le voudrais… » Répondit elle d'une voix calme.

« Mais tu m'aimes n'est ce pas… » Il y avait dans la vois du roux, cette espérance, comme celle d'un enfant, et qu'on a toujours du mal à trahir…

« Je t'ai aimé Ron…. Mais…. »

Ron se releva, ne voulant pas entendre la suite, une suite qu'il redoutait, si la jeune femme ne l'aimait plus, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester ici ou ailleurs….

« Ron je t'en pris écoute moi…. » Lui dit-elle.

« NON ! Je ne veux pas entendre ! » Cria t il, comme pour se défendre.

L'animal blessé qu'il était, ne trouvait pour se défendre que la morsure, croquer à vif l'adversaire. Le faire saigner autant que lui pouvait saigner.

« Ron, je t'aurais suivit n'importe où ! J'aurais n'importe quoi si tu me l'avais seulement demandé ! Mais tu es parti ! Tu m'as ABANDONNE ! » Hurla la jeune femme, pour l'obliger à entendre.

Ron savait qu'elle disait la vérité, mais les choses étaient tellement compliqué à l'époque, tout ce qu'il avait découvert, appris, et qu'il aurait voulu ignorer, sa sœur, Harry, cette guerre…. Il était parti pour la protéger, ou du moins il se plaisait à le croire, elle ne devait pas savoir, elle n'aurait pas compris, elle aurait été blessé, ils ne lui ont jamais rien dit à elle, elle ne savait pas….

« Je serais même morte pour toi, Ron, si tu me l'avais demandé, je me serais tué….. pour toi… pour nous…. Mais tu n'as rien dit…. Jamais….. » Murmura t elle, alors que de nouvelles larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux.

Mais enfin de compte, elle aurait eu autant le droit que lui de savoir, de connaître cette vérité, qui depuis des années le rongeait. Elle aurait pu le soutenir… peut être… sûrement ! Mais il avait tout gâché, à vouloir jouer les forts, les chevaliers… mais enfin de compte, il était plus faible qu'elle, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'elle, pas le contraire…..

« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, Mione….. » Lui dit il, sans la regarder, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Il abandonnait le combat, il avait perdu, contre elle… il l'avait perdu….

Mais elle le retint, se serrant contre lui, elle si petite et fragile. Pleurant dans son dos.

« Non…. pas encore, ne m'abandonne pas encore…. Je….. s'il te plait…. » L'implora t elle.

Pourquoi elle le retenait ? Pourquoi, Ron ne le savait pas, mais cela ne l'importait guère, elle voulait qu'il reste, et il resterait.

_Pour toi Mione…. N'import quand et n'importe où……

* * *

_

**Bon, et si le chapitre précédent m'avais parut difficile à écrire, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire, c'était rien en comparaison de celui là…. bon vous me direz aussi, c'est parce que, à côté de Ron, Hermione à une vie plutôt simple, ou presque du moins…. En fait disons que c'est lui qui est à moitié fou….. Alors encore plein de questions soulevées dans ce chapitre, et qui ne trouvent pas de réponse, il va falloir attendre encore un peu….**

**Donc comme dis plus haut, un chapitre très dur à écrire, et dont je ne suis pas sure, alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait….**

**Au fait, j'ai remarqué que j'avais oubliée le jolie mois de Mai pour cette année, j'en suis désolée, et je vous promet, que pour la prochaine année ce petit défaut sera réglé….. voilà voilà….**

**Merci et bisous à tous !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Selphie451 : Ouais deux reviews pour le prix d'une, lol ! et bien écoute merci, et voilà la suite , biz' !

ILivinParis : merci, merci, comment Ron et Hermione en sont arrivés là…. et bien euh.. ; en fait c'est assez compliqué, et je ne peux expliquer ici, sans trahir toute une partie de mon intrigue, alors bon, il faudra attendre un peu…. Dans ce chapitre tu as un tout petit bout de la réponse, mais un petit….. mais l'explication viendra tout entière au fil des chapitres…. Bisous !

Magystra : et bien que dire à part un grand merci ! Je suis très touchée, et j'espère que ce chapitre sera lui aussi la hauteur…. Dis moi….. merci encore et biz' !

Anaoz : merci ! Oui je sais, le sytème d'écriture avec une date par mois et spéciales, et je peux comprendre que se soit frustrant, désolée, je vais essayer d'y remédier le plus possible, et oui encore une fois, Hermione est brillante, amis bon, je la voix pas trop larbine de je ne sais qui, mais je peux me tromper lol… enfin bref, merci merci, et biz' !

Vava Cracra ; si tu avais trouvé Ron détestable dans le précédent chapitre, que vas-tu penser de lui maintenant… ? lol…. Dis moi quand même je suis curieuse !Biz'

Itsuki ; et bien merci, mais en ce qui concerne le Vincent, s'il ne fait pas le poids face à Ron, c'est assez vite dit, disons qu'il est complètement différent, comme tu auras pu le voir avec ce chapitre…. Je te laisse juger, lol ! merci et biz'

Faeris, et bien merci, et oui tu as bien compris le principe d'écriture, et pour la prochaine fois se sera Harry… voili voilou, biz' !

Servane : merci miss ! et bien voilà la suite, je compte sur toi pour me dire franchement, mais je sais que tu le feras …. Et je suis content au passage de voir que tu as publier…. Celui qui a inventé le manque d'inspiration et bien idiot… oui on va dire que quelqu'un l'a inventé, c'est moins culpabilisant, lol ! bisous !

Emma Et Danaé ; et bien merci, et voilà une suite qui j'espère ne sait pas fait trop attendre, bisous !

Emmi : merci merci, et voilà la suite, biz' !

SanDawn08 ; et bien voilà une suite, une, servie pour mademoiselle ! merci et bisous !


	3. 1ère annéeHarry

**Alors, avant que vous ne lisiez ce chapitre, je tiens à vous mettre au courant de quelque chose, le rating passe en M ( enfin le dernier quoi, je crois que c'est M), pour une plus grande liberté pour moi, mais aussi car dans ce chapitre, la drogue est évoquée, un peu plus que évoqué je dois dire même. Je ne voudrais choquée personne donc je vous tiens au courant, voilà, voilà! Sur ce bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**

_**Et les choses changent…..**_

**Chapitre 3 : 1ère année Harry **

_**1 janvier : **_

Harry regagna ses appartements calmement, il avait toujours détesté les fêtes, ou du moins pas comme celle qu'il venait de vivre, où tout n'était qu'expression de bons sentiments, déversement gratuit de joie et de bonne humeur. Et si lui n'avait pas envie d'être bonne humeur ! Le jeune homme soupira, Harry Potter était toujours de bonne humeur, c'était bien connu, tout le monde le savait…

Il se regarda dans le miroir, toujours le même visage un peu rond, sa cicatrice encore là, un peu estompé avec les années et la fin de Voldemort, mais on pouvait toujours la voir, en regardant bien…. lui il n'avait pas besoin de s'attarder il ne voyait que ça….

_Il serait peut être temps de changer, vieux….._

Son visage n'exprimait rien, il était impassible, sobre, comme toujours. Peut être aurait-il pu boire un peu, se soir. Mais à quoi bon, et puis de toute façon, il n'aimait pas le goût que cela avait, trop âpre et sec. Si Ron l'entendait penser, il le traiterait encore de fillette, comme à chaque fois qu'il refusait de partager avec son ami les plaisirs de la boisson. Lui avait d'autre plaisirs…

Pour dire la vérité, il ne partageait plus vraiment grand-chose avec Ron, quelques visites de temps en temps, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout c'était de sa faute…. Comme tout….

Harry préféra ne pas approfondir plus ses pensées, et se coucha.

_**10 février : **_

Le jeune homme brun soupira encore une fois, il n'était pas comme cela lui, à cet âge, il était plus débrouillard, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de lancer un _ridiculus_, non ?

L'élève le regardait avec une certaine appréhension, pas très grand pour son âge, un peu chétif, discret, brimé par les autres, ça Harry l'aurait parier. Dans un sens ce jeune garçon lui rappelait Nevil.

_Ne pense pas à ça mon grand….._

Harry entreprit alors de réexpliquer à son élève le sort, tout en se disant qu'il aurait peut être dû choisir un autre métier tout compte fait.

« Bien Monsieur…. » Lui répondit la voix tremblante du garçon.

Harry le regarda jeter le sort et fut soulagé de le voir enfin réussir. Finalement, ça avait du bon d'être professeur. C'était dans des moments comme celui là, que Harry aimait son métier. Quand l'un de ses élèves, le regardait, avec cette lueur au fond des yeux, si particulière, celle de la fierté, quand pendant un instant, le sentiment grisant de la réussite vous fait miroiter monts et merveilles. Mais il y avait aussi cette gratitude si spéciale, celle que seul le regard d'un enfant pouvait vous donner.

Plus que tout Harry aimait son métier, et il se plaisait à penser que ses anciens professeurs, comme Dumbledor ou Lupin, avait eux aussi ressentit ça.

_**25 mars : **_

Les vacances, il allait en profiter, pour celle-ci il n'était pas de garde à Poudlard, obligé de rester pour surveiller les enfants qui ne rentrait pas chez eux. Il pouvait regagner Londres, son appartement. Un peu de calme lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Son logis n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi anonyme, peu d'affaire personnel, cela ressemblait à une photo de catalogue d'aménagement. Lorsque l'on voit ces salons sur mesure, où quelques journaux sont étalés dans un désordre calculé sur la table, pour donner un semblant de vie.

Il soupira et s'effondra sur son canapé beige, il savait qu'il devait faire quelques courses, son frigo étant irrémédiablement vide, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Sa sonnette retentit. Qui cela pouvait être ? Ron ? Pas Hermione en tout cas, il la savait au Tibet en ce moment.

Il se leva difficilement, il n'était pas sur de vouloir de la visite. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut un sourire imperceptible, il n'avait pas penser à elle, et pourtant c'était sûrement la seule personne susceptible de venir le voir.

« Salut Harry ! » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire que le jeune homme savait faux.

Il se décala pour la laisser entrer, habituée des lieux, elle lâcha nonchalamment son sac et se vautra dans le canapé.

« Ginny, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » Lui demanda t il.

Le visage de la jeune femme émergea du canapé, un sourire complice gravé sur les lèvres, mais elle se contenta d'agiter sa main, lui signifiant ainsi de ne pas se préoccuper d'elle. Harry secoua la tête et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle était à moitié allongée, sa tête appuyée dans ses mains, alors que ces longs cheveux roux glissaient de ses épaules, cheveux que Harry savait très doux, lorsqu'ils caressaient son torse. Mais il n'avait pas le droit.

Il la vit alors farfouiller dans son sac, elle en sortit un petit sachet qu'il agita sous le nez de Harry, celui-ci eut un léger rire et baissa la tête.

« Depuis combien de temps tu n'en as pas pris, Harry ? » Lui demanda t elle, presque moqueuse.

« Je te laissa imaginer la tête de Minerva, si je me trimballait avec ça à Poudlard ! » Fut la réponse du brun, alors que Ginny s'accroupissait près de la petite table.

« Donc, bien trop longtemps, et tu vas partager ça avec moi, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry se leva, et quitta la pièce, il n'était pas sur de le vouloir. Il savait très bien ce que la poussière de lune avait comme effet sur lui, et Ginny aussi. Alors pourquoi elle revenait à chaque fois. Parce qu'elle savait, parce qu'elle était comme lui ?

Le sauveur, anciennement survivant, resta quelques minutes dans sa cuisine à réfléchir, il ne voulait pas encore faire subir ça à la jeune fille, il en avait déjà trop fait. Avec elle, contre elle, pour elle…. Il ne savait plus trop, et pourtant, il sentait poindre en lui, l'envie, le besoin.

Lorsqu'il revint, elle était accroupie, elle venait d'en prendre et cela se voyait à son expression. Il vint alors s'asseoir derrière elle, sur le canapé. Elle en profita pour basculer sa tête entre ses jambes. Alors d'un geste presque tendre, si le jeune homme avait un jour été capable de tendresse envers elle, il essuya les quelques grains de poudre blanche qui lui restait sous les narines.

« S'il te plaît Harry….. » Dit elle d'une voix suppliante.

Alors Harry ne résista pas, il accepta. Il acceptait toujours de toute façon. Entre eux cela avait toujours était comme cela, il se pliait à ses désirs, pour la punir après. Harry plongea alors dans cet abyme qui les liait, abyme de violence, de désarroi, de haine, d'amour aussi…..

_**30 avril : **_

Harry soupira doucement, c'était toujours la même chose, avec Hermione, dès que le sujet « Ron » était abordée, elle préférait disparaître, changer de sujet, ignorée, faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Mione, un jour ou l'autre tu devras bien….. » Harry fut coupé par un soupir d'exaspération venant de la jeune fille, soupir mêlé d'autre chose, elle retenait des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber d'un moment à l'autre.

Elle le suppliait alors de se taire, de ne rien dire de ne pas parler de ça, de lui, de leur histoire. Et Harry y concéda, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Quand il raccrocha, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de torturer son amie avec le roux, car il n'était pas d'un comportement exemplaire avec Ginny, lui non plus.

Il se mit à penser à leur dernière rencontre, c'était toujours la même chose, ils prenaient de la poudre de lune, et baisait. Oui baisait, jamais il n'avait fait l'amour tous les deux, jamais de tendresse, juste tirer son coup, avec violence et rapidité, comme des animaux. Ils jouaient à un jeux dangereux à chaque fois. Ils sniffaient cette poudre, se laissant happer par les délices de cette drogue. Pendant quelques minutes alors, ils baignaient dans un monde suave, ils étaient engourdis par ces plaisirs interdits. Dans une sorte de cocon douillet, puis les sensations semblaient s'évaporer doucement, laissant place aux bêtes dans le besoin, à la recherche de quelque chose que jamais ils n'auraient.

Alors il la voulait, elle lui résistait, toujours. Mais son désir était plus fort, et en fin de compte il la prenait à chaque fois. Une sorte de rituel entre eux, dont il ressortait toujours à la fois vainqueur sur elle, mais perdant contre lui-même.

Mais elle lui pardonnait, elle l'excusait, alors elle repartait, et lui restait, comme à chaque fois, de toute façon elle savait….

_Et si un jour la mort suivait la drogue, est ce que serait mieux….. ? _

**_7 juin : _**

Harry détaillait Hermione du regard, ses cheveux, toujours indomptables, ses yeux autrefois souvent sévères mais aussi maternels, maintenant presque blasés, son sourire avant vivant, aujourd'hui forcé. Elle avait changé.

Avait il changé à ce point lui aussi ? Sûrement…. Il n'était plus le petit rebelle sur qui pesait une prophétie, il était un drogué au passé proche assez douteux. Un rire sans joie résonna dans sa tête, ouais un toxico, pervers qui plus est….

Hermione s'éloignait doucement dans les rues de Londres, disparaissant dans la foule, et lui il resterait. Lui aussi aurait voulu se mouiller à ce rassemblement d'anonyme, peut être même s'y noyer, mais après….

Ce petit repas avait eu pour effet, au moins de le sortir un peu de sa routine professorale. Il se mit à penser qu'il n'avait pas vu Ron depuis une éternité maintenant. Ou était-il ? Sûrement en train de courir après des méchants… ou des semblants de méchants.

Auror. Voilà un métier qu'il aurait du faire, il aurait eu son quottât d'action et de violence, il n'aurait eu besoin de rien d'autre. Le terrain. Il avait aimé ça lors de son combat contre Voldemort. Mais le problème était bien là, il avait trop aimé ça. L'adrénaline d'une bataille, l'angoisse d'un attente, la joie de vaincre. Souvent tout lui revenait en rêve. L'odeur de la mort, si la victoire avait un goût se serait celui du sang. Sang que ses ennemis avait versé sous ses propres coups.

Mais voilà, il était devenu ce qu'il avait toujours craint. Il était celui qui avait causé la peur, le respect dicté par la terreur. C'était lorsqu'il avait vu le regard de ses amis sur lui qu'il avait compris. Hermione le regardait interdite, alors que dans ses yeux chocolat brillait la lueur de l'effroi, Ron n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas chercher à l'arrêter, il était trop tard, alors il avait éloigné Hermione. Mais Ginny, la rousse était resté, sans un mot, le regardant faire, le laissant faire, comprenant mieux que personne.

Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

_**18 juillet : **_

Harry était allongé dans son lit, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu dire à Ron, il n'était pas fatigué. Il avait rencontré Vincent, le nouveau petit ami d'Hermione. Il avait l'air sympa, sans plus. En fait, il semblait surtout insipide, transparent, mais amoureux d'Hermione.

Et pour ça précisément, le brun ne l'aimait pas. Aussi égoïste que cela soit, on n'avait pas le droit d'aimer Hermione. Elle était intouchable. Une statue d'ivoire sur son piédestal. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Hermione était sa sœur, sa mère, sa meilleure amie, mais n'ayant jamais été son amante, elle était différente.

Cet amour platonique qui les liait, qui le liait à la jeune femme, n'avait pas de limite. Jamais ! Harry le savait, elle resterait le symbole de son combat, de sa victoire. Il l'avait fait pour elle, pour ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux.

On ne pouvait aimer sa muse.

Et Ron alors, avait-il le droit d'aimer Hermione lui ?

Harry savait qu'il se servait de Ron, car jamais le roux ne pourrait l'aimer complètement, jamais il ne s'offrirait à elle. Il l'aimait certes, mais d'une façon tellement particulière. Si Hermione se remettait avec Ron, tout irait pour le mieux, ils en souffriraient tous les deux, mais tout irait pour le mieux. Tout serait alors comme Harry l'avait prévu, voulu. Cela rendrait les choses amplement plus simple.

Et Ginny dans tout ça ?

La rousse représentait autre chose, elle était tout ce qu'il détestait chez lui. Elle était la partie de son âme brisée, déchirée. Elle symbolisait sa faiblesse, sa noirceur, sa folie. Mais elle devait rester près de lui, sinon il ne serait pas entier.

Enfin de compte il n'était pas si différent de Voldemort qui avait scindé son âme, à la différence que lui ne l'avait pas fait de façon magique et aussi réelle. Mais il était pareil, divisé…

_**2 août : **_

Harry examinait tout le petit monde réunis au terrier en cette chaude après midi. Devant ces yeux défilaient d'autres moi d'août, d'autres époques, d'autres jeux. Les choses avaient changé en peu de temps, il détailla chaque personne ici présente. Remarquant les changements, les différences dans le sourire, dans la voix ou le regard. Puis il finit par Arthur. Ce dernier le regard attentivement aussi.

« Approche toi Harry, tu veux bien… » Lui dit il d'une voix enrouée.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta silencieusement.

« Dis moi, Harry, quand tu les regarde tous, lequel de ses visages te fait le plus souffrir…. » Demanda Arthur sur le ton de la confession.

Harry sembla réfléchir quelques instants, mais il aurait pu répondre instantanément.

« Celui de Hermione. » Prononça t il douloureusement.

« Et bien pour ma part, c'est le tien Harry qui me fait souffrir. Il me montre que j'ai failli dans mon rôle de père d'adoption. Ne fait pas cette tête Harry, je t'ai toujours considéré comme l'un de mes fils ! Continua le vieil homme. Mais quand je te regarde, je vois mon erreur, j'avais cru que cela passerait, mais on ne peut effacer la guerre et le sang. Tu étais encore tellement jeune Harry, et je n'ai pas su de protéger de tout cela, d'ailleurs je ne crois pas avoir réussi avec aucun de mes enfants cela dit. Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes Harry… »

Harry fixait intensément cet homme qui lui avait offert son amour sans rien demander en retour. Qui l'avait accueillit, éduqué, pour mieux le laisser choisir après.

« Je vous en prie Mr Weasley, ne dîtes pas cela, vous…. Vous n'êtes pas responsable…. Il n'y a pas de responsable….je…. merci pour tout… » Finit difficilement Harry, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Arthur lui tapa affectueusement le dos, et lui fit signe de la tête de s'éloigner, de le laisser, de rejoindre les autres dans leurs rires, et leur insouciance passagère et calculée.

_**12 septembre : **_

Ils étaient là. Tous les étudiants, de retour pour une année d'apprentissage. Une année de magie. Assis à la grande table des professeurs, surplombant tout ce petit monde, Harry regardait et espérait. Il voyait tous ces visages tournés vers lui, certains qu'il reconnaissait, d'autre, ceux des premières années, empreint de peur et d'appréhension. Mais il y avait de l'émerveillement, quand en levant les yeux, leur regard se posait sur le plafond.

Ce soir, dégagé et étoilé, d'un bleu trop clair pour être vrai. Mais qui s'en souciait. MacGonnagal entamait son discours de bienvenu, Harry n'écoutait pas. Il se souvenait de l'époque, où, à leur place, il levait un regard plein de respect pour l'ancien directeur, Dumbledor.

Il s'engageait pour une nouvelle année en tant que professeur contre les forces du mal. Parfois il trouvait presque risible qu'un telle matière existe encore. Lui, le survivant, le vainqueur, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Bien sur apprendre à combattre un épouvantard, savoir ce qu'est un loup garou ou un vampire avait son importance. Mais quoi qu'il puisse leurs dire, leurs apprendre, si jamais les forces du mal devait revenir au pouvoir, ils ne seraient pas près.

Jamais personne ne pourrait être près à la guerre, quelque que soit les enseignements que l'on reçoivent. Il avait cru à une époque savoir ce qui l'attendait, y être un minimum préparé, mais jamais il n'avait imaginer ça.

Mais cependant il continuait d'enseigner cette matière, à près tout, il n'y avait guère que ça pour lequel il était doué.

_**21 octobre : **_

Harry soupira quand Hermione partit se coucher, il avait encore du travail à faire lui, finir la correction de ces parchemins entre autre.

Il avait fait comme à son habitude, il avait sourit, l'avait rassuré, lui avait jurer que tout allait bien pour lui, mais rien n'allait. Il était là, parce qu'il ne pouvait être ailleurs de toute façon.

Sa place était dans cette école, ici. Il était enchaîné à ces lieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. C'était quelque chose de magique, un lien indestructible. Il avait considéré ce château comme son chez lui pendant bien longtemps, alors peut être que la magie avait agie d'elle-même.

Avec un soupir il se retourna vers la fenêtre, admirant la vue de Poudlard endormi. Un certaine mélancolie brillait dans son regard. D'ici il pouvait voir le lac et la forêt derrière, tout était calme, serein.

Il pouvait comprendre ce que Hermione ressentait quand elle redécouvrait le château avec un autre regard, d'autre pensée, et surtout un passé. Un passé tel que le leur, un passé de guerre, de sang, de douleur.

_**4 novembre : **_

Harry assis derrière son bureau entendit un hibou taper contre sa vitre. Se retournant, il put reconnaître celui de Ginny, elle ne lui écrivait pas souvent, et généralement ce n'était pas pour lui apprendre de bonne nouvelle.

Il décrocha la lettre, et s'empressa de l'ouvrir, y dévoilant une écriture fébrile et où à certain endroit l'encre avait coulé. Elle pleurait quand elle a écrit. Il vit plus qu'il ne sentit sa main trembler, et essaya de se calmer avant de commencer sa lecture.

« Harry,

Ron vient de quitter sainte mangouste, il était blessé mais ce n'est pas le plus important je t'assure…. Il était à Grentock ! »

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement, Grentock ? Pourquoi était-il allé là-bas ?

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait voulu comprendre, savoir, chercher des infos. Mais ils ne l'ont pas laissé faire, tu penses bien…. Mais je ne suis pas rassurée, tu sais comme moi qu'il ne doit pas savoir…

Et cependant, je ne me m'empêcher de me dire qu'on devrait lui dire, au fond de moi, je me dit qu'il a le droit de savoir, Hermione aussi, mais…. Je n'ai pas le courage de leur dire….

Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire Harry……. ?

Gin. »

Harry se laissa retomber dans son siège. Un peu en colère, qu'est ce qui lui prenait, il ne pouvait pas en parler à Ron ! C'était impossible, il n'avait pas le droit !

Il s'apprêtait à répondre, mais sa classe entrait alors dans la salle, il avait un cours a donner….ça attendrait un peu….

_**25 décembre : **_

Le brouhaha incessant avait finit par donner la migraine à Harry, il s'éloigna alors un peu de tout ce monde. Mais il fut bientôt rejoint pas Ginny, dehors dans le jardin.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre Harry » Lui dit-elle sur le ton du reproche.

« Et alors tu sais très bien ce que je peux penser de tout ça, non ? » Répondit-il froidement.

Le jeune homme sentit Ginny se rapprocher sensiblement de lui, il avait de fuir. Il voulait juste être seule pour le moment, pourquoi elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

« T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y met, tu le sais ! Si tu ne veux pas lui dire, très bien, mais moi je le ferais ! »

Harry se retourna vivement, et se saisit de la rousse par les épaules, fermement, presque violement. Un lueur de folie dans le fond des yeux.

« ILS N'ONT PAS BESOIN DE SAVOIR ! » Lui hurla-il.

Ginny gifla le brun avant de répondre, d'une voix calme.

« Non, mais t'es pas bien de gueuler comme ça, tu veux ameuter tout le monde ! »

Harry ne répondit rien, baissant la tête, elle n'avait pas tord. Il soupira, se calmant doucement, tout le monde était réunis, c'était noël, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller, il devait se contenir, même s'il avait effroyablement envi de hurler, de lâcher le monstre qui l'habitait.

Mais encore une fois Ginny était là, avec lui, pour l'aider…..

_Ça me dégoutte….. _

« Écoute Harry, je sais qu'on ne peut pas tout leur dire, mais essayer au moins, un minimum… »

« Non, Gin, ils ne comprendraient pas…. » Commença t-il avant d'être coupé par la jeune fille.

« J'ai bien compris moi, alors pourquoi eux ne le pourrait pas ? »

« Tu es différente, tu es comme moi Gin…. » Répondit-il calmement.

« Ne me compare pas à toi Harry, je ne me cache pas comme toi, derrière une folie meurtrière. Je ne suis pas aussi bêtement aveuglée que toi. »

Harry releva la tête, et fixa un regard hargneux sur son amie.

« Pour quelqu'un d'aveugle j'en ai vu beaucoup plus que toi, ma chère… » dit-il sarcastiquement.

Il entendit Ginny soupirer et s'éloigner. Voilà, qu'elle parte, c'était une bonne chose pour lui, au moins elle le laisserait….. Mais contrairement à ces pensées, il la retint, elle ne devait pas partir. Alors qu'il l'approchait de lui, il prit sauvagement possession de sa bouche.

« J'ai envie de toi, Gin ! » Affirma t-il comme un ordre qu'elle ne pouvait refuser.

Elle ne tentait pas de résister, et Harry en fut presque déçu, mais alors qu'il l'entrainait, dans un coin sombre et éloigné de la maison, il n'en souciait pas.

Comme il ne pouvait décemment pas l'allonger dans la neige, il la plaqua contre un arbre, alors que déjà elle gémissait sous sa brusquerie. Il agissait comme une bête, il avait le sentiment écœurant de marquer son territoire…

* * *

Bon et bien voilà…..alors si Hermione m'avait parut dure à écrire, si Ron m'avait paru plus que difficile, je dois dire que Harry….. bah….. j'ai crut pendant un moment que se serait infaisable ! Et maintenant je crains Ginny….. m'enfin on verra bien, en tout cas merci pour vos reviews ( auxquels je répondrais plus bas ), elles m'ont bien aidé. Donc n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyé encore quelques unes pour ce chapitres !

Et au passade dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce Harry. Je vous préviens c'est de plus loin le plus barge des quatre…. Donc le plus dur à cerner…. Et puis ce n'est pas un enfant de cœur notre vainqueur…..

Bon sur ceux je vous laisse, et pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics, je vous promet la site et fin de correspondance pour bientôt, et la suite de douce haine ou amour violent pour bientôt aussi !

Merci et bisous à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Virg05 : et bien merci, et oui si Ron est comme ça, cela à un rapport avec Harry et Ginny, quand à savoir s'ils prendront leur raclé, je ne sais pas encore, cela dépendra du roux, pas de moi….. héhé ! Merci et bisous !

AnnaOZ : et bien merci beaucoup ! Alors c'est vrai que Ron en chie pas mal, le pauvre, mais c'est rien comparé à Harry en fait…..pour le système d'écriture, je te remercie !mais c'est pas facile à écrire, à chaque date, je relis ce qui c'est passé pour les autres, pour essayer d'avoir un semblant de continuité et de ressemblance, genre qui étais avec qui, ce qu'il s'est passé, comment il/elle l'a vu, quelles vont être les différences, les ressemblance entre leur perceptions des choses, et tout ça….. bref des fois je galère un peu… et ça va en empirant, parce le sombres de chapitres augmentent…. Arf….. Pour les questions soulevées, il y en a de nouvelles dans ce chapitre, et peu de réponses je crois…. En fait je me rends assez mal compte, étant donné que moi je connais tout le truc….héhé !

Bon et bien merci pour cette longue reviews, et j'attends tes impressions sur ce chapitre là ! Bisous !

Emmi : et bien de rien, je réponds à toutes le reviews, alors pourquoi pas le tienne hein ? j'espère avoir tes commentaires sur ce chapitre, et merci ! Bises !

SanDawn08 : et oui c'est chiant à écrire, mais en même temps c'est intéressant alors je prends mon mal en patience, héhé ! Merci encore et bisous !

Emma et Danaé : contente que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre ! merci ! Alors pour les questions, il va falloir attendre un peu pour avoir des réponses… et oui je sais c'est chiant, mais tout sera expliqué, promis….. merci encore, et bisous !

Servane : bah oui quand même, j'allais pas faire passer Ronnie, (qu'on adore tous !) pour un gros con… je peux pas, héhé ! Alors j'espère par contre que Harry ne passe pas trop pour un connard, c'est as mon intention, il est juste complètement perdu et avec n passé assez lourd, dis moi ce que tu en penses. C'est bizarre, plus j'écrivais sure lui, plus c'était dur, et en même temps, plus je l'aimais bien, dans le genre héros torturé… j'aima bien torturer Harry, je suis sadique, lol ! Merci, et gros bisous !

Itsuki : et bien merci, et puis c'est vrai, quoi que fasse Hermione, elle ne peut pas vraiment lui résister… pauvre d'elle un peu quand même…lol ! Merci encore et bises !

Eileenlep : merci ! et j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi, bises !

LisaBelle : et bien voilà la site qui arrrive, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, et puis quand à savoir ce qu'il a fait à Ginny, moi je dirais plutôt ce qu'il a fait avec Ginny… mais bon…lol… merci encore et bises !

Elfa04 : et bien merci, et puis c'est surtout pour le coup de punching-ball, que Ron lui en veut, quand à savoir pourquoi après, il faudra attendre un peu encore…. Désolée…. Merci encore et bises !


	4. 1ère année Ginny

_**Et les choses changent…..**_

**Chapitre 4 : 1ère année Ginny**

_**1 janvier :**_

Lorsque Ginny ouvrit les yeux, elle ne discerna d'abord pas grand-chose. Alors qu'elle s'habituait à l'obscurité, un mal de crâne prenait naissance. Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe quand elle vit le lit vide, elle était pourtant certaine de ne pas s'être couchée seule la veille. Elle haussa les épaules.

Elle ne put que grogner quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, et qu'un rayon de lumière vive vint la frapper.

« Désolé Gin…. Tiens je t'apporte un truc pour les gueules de bois…. Ça devrait te faire du bien… » Lui dit le jeune homme dont elle ne distinguait que la silhouette.

« Hum…. Merci… »

Elle tendit le bras, et saisit du liquide bienfaiteur, qu'elle avala d'une traite. Il était environ 15h, et elle ferait mieux de rentrer à Londres, elle était sensée reprendre son travail à 19h. Se levant et s'habillant, elle quitta la chambre exigüe.

« Tu t'en vas Gin ? Tu reviens nous voir quand ? » Demanda une jeune fille, pencher sur un tasse de café fumante.

« Ouais je dois bosser toute à l'heure, mais je reviendrais vous voir…. Promis…. » Répondit elle en se servant un café.

Elle avala d'une traitre son café, et se saisit de son manteau.

« Au fait, Jim, il t'en reste ? » Questionna t elle avec un sourire.

« De la poudre…. Toujours pour toi, ma chérie ! »

Après en avoir acheté au dénommé Jim, et saluer tout le monde, Ginny quitta Grentock en transplanant, direction son appartement.

* * *

_**10 février :**_

Installées confortablement dans le canapé de la rousse, Hermione et Ginny restaient silencieuses.

« Franchement Mione, pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ? » Questionna la plus jeune.

« Je…. Pas maintenant Gin, s'il te plaît…. » Répondit Hermione.

La jeune fille n'insista pas, mais soupira tout de même. Bon c'est vrai que son frère n'était pas toujours un exemple de bonne conduite, mais tout de même…. Et puis Hermione pouvait parfois être tellement butée…. Tiens elle pourrait peut être lui faire prendre de la poudre de lune, pour la détendre un peu ?

_Bien voyons… et puis pourquoi pas l'emmener à Grentock aussi pendant que tu y es… n'importe quoi ma pauvre fille…_

Ginny soupira, et ne parla plus de son frère. Elle se contentait d'écouter d'une oreille distraite son amie. Hermione était un modèle pour bon nombres de jeunes sorcières. Elle s'était battue contre Voldemort aux côtés d'Harry, en première ligne, et maintenant la guerre terminée elle était un symbole. Elle s'acharnait à aider tout le monde, à améliorer la coopération magique entre tous les pays.

Mais qu'y avait-il derrière le symbole ? Peut être que Hermione était comme elle, brisée ? Mais Ginny avait compris, et peut être même la première, avant Harry, ce qui différenciait la brune. Elle avait gardé espoir, n'ayant jamais eu à se battre pour sa vie, elle s'était battue pour celle des autres. Cela faisait une différence cruciale.

Qu'est ce qui la liait encore à la jeune ambassadrice ? Les vestiges d'une amitié forcée par une guerre…. Autant dire pas grand-chose, mais c'était plus rassurant que de ne rien avoir. Même à 70 ans passés, elles se retrouveraient encore pour parler et s'entendre vaguement mutuellement, cela ne changerait jamais.

« Hermione, a ton avais on sera comment dans 50 ans ? » Demanda la rousse en coupant son amie.

« Euh…. Comme maintenant je pense, toujours les meilleures amies…. » Répondit elle avec un sourire.

« Ouais….. »

_Ou les meilleures ennemies…

* * *

_

_**25 mars :**_

Ginny, assise sur un canapé beige, fixait le jeune homme en face d'elle. Elle venait de proposer à Harry de prendre de la poudre, elle savait qu'il allait accepter, comme d'habitude. Mais il semblait vouloir mettre un point d'honneur à tergiverser à chaque fois, comme pour sauver un peu de ce qui restait de son éthique.

Puis il disparut dans la cuisine, une sorte de rituel entre eux. Ginny haussa les épaules, il allait revenir de toute façon, elle commença donc sans lui. Elle prépara la fine poudre blanche sur la table. Elle aimait faire ça, elle aimait les frissons d'anticipations qui la parcouraient quand elle formait une ligne avec la petite spatule.

Elle se pencha alors pour sniffer les grains. Se relevant doucement, elle devait juste attendre quelques secondes avant que cela ne fasse effet. Avant qu'elle ne sente doucement les muscles de son corps se détendre, sons esprit s'embrumer. En tant que médicomage elle aurait pu décrire chaque étape de la prise de drogue. Elle connaissait tous les risques, els dangers.

Mais rien ne valait cet abandon provisoire, cet oubli salvateur. Tout n'était plus que sensations, comme les doigts un peu rugueux d'Harry qui passait doucement au dessus de sa bouche. Tellement plus sensible à tout, elle pouvait sentir le tissu un peu rêche de son jean frotter contre sa peau, les fibres de la laine de son pull caresser ses bars, sa nuque.

Et quand Harry la prendrait, elle pourrait ressentir le moindre de ses mouvements en elle, la moindre vibration de son corps. Tout ceci se mêlerait délicieusement jusqu'à qu'elle atteigne l'extase.

Elle aimait ces rares moments ou Harry se perdait avec elle…. Elle savait pourtant que cela pourrait être avec n'importe quelle autre, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'en aimait aucune, pas même elle. Il n'était plus capable d'amour.

Il l'avait été, il avait aimé, là ou tout le monde pensait que se serait sa force, ses sentiments l'avaient affaibli. Car avec l'amour vient la douleur, la peur, la jalousie.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour eux.

_**30 avril : **_

Ginny sentit monter en elle les larmes, mais elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle ne pleurait plus devant son grand frère. Le grand roux envoyait valser tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, et elle ne devait pas bouger, pas ciller. C'était son rôle, celui qu'elle s'était écrit seule et depuis tellement longtemps. Pour lui ou pour d'autre…

Elle était celle qui acceptait la violence, qui ne disait rien face à la haine, qui n'essayait pas d'apaiser la rage. Car elle savait que tout ceci devait sortir. Mais ces larmes, c'étaient celles d'une sœur. Une sœur qui voyait son grand frère déchiré, en train de perdre pied.

Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans se bras, le bercer, le consoler, mais elle ne devait pas.

_Pardonne-moi Ron…. C'est le seul moyen pour que tu comprennes enfin…._

Si seulement il acceptait de se souvenir, lui qui avait tout vu, mais son esprit continuait de faire barrage, partiellement. Il refusait de voir la réalité en face, et aussi longtemps que cela durerait il ne pourrait aller mieux.

Il continuerait d'être comme rongé par cette nuit, par ce qu'il avait compris, vu et entendu. Parfois encore Ginny était étonnée de l'attitude qu'avait eu son frère, son esprit avait comme partitionné les informations. Il avait alors protégé Hermione en l'éloignant. Si sa conscience gardait en mémoire le fait qu'il en voulait à sa sœur et à Harry, la raison semblait le plus souvent lui échapper. Mais cette rancune, ce dédain, cette colère restaient gravée en lui.

Ginny savait qu'elle devait le pousser à bout, pour l'obliger à exorciser ses démons, mais elle n'y arrivait jamais complètement. Alors elle partait, elle fuyait, se cachait pour pleurer….

* * *

_**7 juin :**_

Ginny soupira, des fois, elle se demandait réellement pourquoi elle avait choisi le métier de médicomage, non mais c'est vrai ! Elle n'allait pas dire qu'il fallait tuer les vieux avant qu'ils ne naissent, mais parfois elle aurait pratiquement préféré ne s'occuper que de jeunes et beaux hommes….

Regagnant d'un pas las la salle de repos, elle se laissa tomber mollement sur une chaise, allez encore trois heures à tirées et elle pourrait rentrer chez elle, et se vautrer bien tranquillement dans son canapé avec pour seul objectif de ne rien faire du tout….

Mais comme si le sort s'acharnait contre elle, elle fut appelée, pour soigner une famille entière, en tout 5 membres, qui ne savaient pas se servir comme il se doit d'une baguette. L'un avait les oreilles aussi longues et larges que celle d'un éléphant, alors que l'autre avait un bec de poule. Elle préférait ne plus faire attention aux autres détails extravagants qui peuplaient le corps de cette famille.

Agissant par automatisme, elle ne faisait pas vraiment aux excuses et aux explications de ses patients. Elle se perdait dans leur flot de paroles incertaines. Elle était toujours étonnée par la capacité des humains à essayer de se déculpabiliser, de trouver une raison. La raison dans ce cas présent n'était autre que leur connerie. Cela ne faisait aucun doute pour la jeune fille.

Pourquoi toujours essayer de trouver une explication, pourquoi ne jamais accepter ses erreurs. La culpabilité pouvait parfois avoir du bon. Elle nous oblige à avancer, nous pousse à nous battre, à voir les choses différemment. Et puis une personne qui n'a jamais connu la culpabilité, se sentiment si étrange, si enveloppant, ne pouvait prétendre être humain.

Elle n'aimait pas les faux héros. Ceux qui se vantaient de n'avoir jamais connu de défaite. Tout le monde se trompe, surtout les humains, dans leur obsession à vouloir connaître le bonheur. C'est le lot des hommes, se mystifier.

* * *

_**18 juillet :**_

Ginny regarda s'éloigner Harry, elle attendit de le voir disparaître pour afficher sa faiblesse. Portant la main sur son sœur, elle ne put retenir le hoquet de dégout qui montait en elle. Ça y est ça recommençait. Mais pourquoi ? Le dîner ? Toute cette exposition de bons sentiments ?

Peut importe, maintenant, qu'elle avait vomi. Elle passa un mouchoir sur sa bouche, et se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de rentrer. Transplanant directement à son appartement, elle retint un nouveau renvoie, s'appuyant sur le mur pour reprendre ses esprit.

_Foutus malaises!_

Ginny se traina vers son lit, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ouvrit à l'aveuglette le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et en sortit une petite fiole, elle but une gorgée. Elle tomba sur le dos, sur les couvertures. Fixant son plafond sans le voir, elle attendait, que ça passe, qu'elle se sente mieux.

C'est dans ce genre de moment, que, si elle avait ressemblé à ma moyenne des gens, elle s'en voudrait de se droguer, elle se jurerait d'arrêter. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. Elle avait dans l'idée qu'on devait tous mourir un jour.

Et puis de toute façon, elle allait mourir avant les autres sûrement, alors à quoi bon. A quoi bon, faire semblant. Elle voulait profiter, comme elle l'entendait, de ce qui lui restait.

Qu'importe sa mort maintenant, elle avait fait son choix, il y a longtemps.

* * *

_**2 août :**_

Ginny regardait sa famille, ses frères, sa mère, et son père. Et elle avait mal. Mal de les voir essayer de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si la guerre n'avait laissé aucune trace. Mais il suffisait de voir son père, pour savoir.

La guerre avait laissé derrière elle ses marques, une brulure au fer chaud, une morsure violente. Pourquoi l'ignorer. A quoi bon, encore une fois, l'ignorer.

Ils prenaient tellement de soins parfois à vivre dans le passé que ça la dégouttait. Elle était écœurée par tout ça. Mais elle faisait comme si de rien était. Elle était alors la jeune sœur, la fille, que tous voulait voir et entendre. Elle dispensait son lot de rire et de sourire pour eux. Pour les soutenir dans leur enthousiasme à souffrir.

Comme la nature humaine était pathétique. Mais elle, Ginerva Weasley, l'était plus encore. Son amour l'avait conduit au sacrifice, et quel sacrifice ! Telle une héroïne de dramaturge grec d'un autre temps. Elle soupira discrètement.

_Je n'ai besoin que de moi pour répudier le genre humaine, pauvre fille que je suis…_

Son père la regardait, et elle savait qu'il savait, comme elle savait aussi qu'il ne dirait rien. Ni à elle, ni à personne. Elle lui sourit, pour ce regard, pour son silence, pour ce père qu'il avait été, et qu'il ne sera jamais plus, pour cette mort silencieuse qu'il s'imposait. Elle s'approcha de lui, et déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

Il savait.

* * *

_**12 septembre :**_

Ginny sous sa douche, appuyait son front contre le carrelage froid. L'eau brulante qui avait pu la soulager au début, martelait maintenant son crâne et ses épaules. Mais elle n'avait pas le courage d'éteindre l'eau.

Elle avait mal, son ventre la déchirait, la brulait. Elle avait froid, son corps lui semblait vide. Elle aurait voulu se réchauffer, se prouver qu'elle existait. Quittant la douche sans même éteindre l'eau, elle se dirigea, encore nue et dégoulinant, dans sa chambre.

Avec des gestes tremblant, elle fit une fine ligne de poudre sur la petite table de nuit. Ayant inspiré le tout, elle attendit quelques secondes. Assise contre son lit, face au miroir, elle se fixa. Il y avait bien longtemps que son reflet ne lui répondait plus.

Puis la drogue fit son effet, et comme poussé par un instinct primal, elle glissa sa main vers son entrejambe. Essayant de trouver une réponse. Cherchant, caressant, fouillant son sexe humide, elle se mit à gémir doucement.

Là elle se prouvait un semblant de vie. Elle réagissait, mais une marionnette réagit aussi, le corps humain est fait pour répondre à certains stimuli. Cela ne lui prouvait rien de plus. Et après, elle avait envie, cela lui faisait du bien. Et personne n'avait besoin de savoir.

Se regardant dans le miroir, elle s'excitait d'avantage. Mais son orgasme fut bien mince. Et elle était encore plus mal que précédemment.

* * *

_**21 octobre :**_

_"Harry, _

_Ce que je m'apprête à écrire, je sais que tu ne liras jamais, c'est sûrement pour cette raison d'ailleurs que je peux l'écrire. _

_Il est deux heures du matin, et comme il fait nuit, que je suis seule, que j'ai un peu peur aussi, peut être, j'ai mal. Et toi Harry ressens-tu cette même douleur ? Non je ne le pense pas, il y a bien longtemps que tu ne ressens plus ce mal. _

_Si seulement les choses c'étaient bien passé cette nuit là… nous aurions tous eu un avenir différent, toi, moi…. Ron aussi je pense. Lui qui sait, ou savait…. Peu importe. _

_Je ne te reproche rien, j'avais fait mon choix, et peut être aussi que je savais déjà à ce moment là que ce n'était pas le bon. Mais que veux-tu, l'être humain est idiot. Ne te méprends pas je ne joue pas les martyres. Ce rôle n'a jamais été fait pour moi. _

_Mais toi Harry, j'aimerais tellement savoir ce que tu ressens, ce que tu penses, ce que ton cœur te dit…. S'il est encore là, peut être quelque part, ou tu te refuses à chercher. _

_Toute une lettre, et celles qui ont précédé, pour une simple question à laquelle je n'aurais jamais de réponses : **Et toi Harry ?**"_

Ginny n'eut pas le courage d'en écrire plus. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais le visage impassible, elle porta cette simple lettre à la hauteur de la bougie. Se délectant de voir le papier jaunir sous la flamme, se corner, pour enfin disparaître en cendres. Elle aurait aimé entendre le cri d'agonie de la feuille qui se tord sous la chaleur.

Mais comme elle, la page n'a rien dit…

* * *

__

_**4 novembre :**_

Ginny sirotait un thé dans la salle de repos des médicomages quand une de collègue arriva en trombes dans la pièce exigüe.

"Gin, ton frère vient d'arriver, il est en piteuse état !"

La rousse ne prit pas le temps de répondre et se précipita dans les couloirs, inquiète.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu as encore foutu, bordel, Ron… ? _

Trouvant rapidement la salle où on le soignait, elle s'y engouffra. On était en train de le soigner, elle quémanda des informations, mais n'écoutait presque pas les réponses, il était livide. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Mais alors qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, une des paroles dîtes à la va vite par le médicomage en charge lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Son frère avait été rapatrié de Grentock. Et alors qu'elle perdait le cours de ce qui se passait dans la pièce, son esprit bouillonnait. Ron, à Grentock, si jamais il avait découvert, s'il avait compris. Quelle serait sa réaction ? que penserait-il ? que dirait-il ?

L'inquiétude de la jeune fille pour la santé de son frère, se métamorphosa doucement par une angoisse sans nom. Si d'un côté elle souhaitait que le roux se souvienne, une autre partie d'elle, peut être la plus épuisée, savait que cela ne rimerait à rien.

S'il apprenait la vérité cela n'aiderait personne, pas lui, et surement pas elle. Rien ne pourra jamais être changé. Mais si jamais il devait l'apprendre, ce n'était sûrement pas d'une autre personne qu'elle. Et alors elle se mit à prier que ceux de Grentock aient tout fait pour qu'il ne découvre rien. Et vu l'état de son ainé, cela devait être le cas.

_C'est mieux ainsi Ron, pardonne moi...

* * *

_

_**25 décembre :**_

_Et voilà ma pauvre Gin, éloigne toi maintenant, laisse le, fais le pour lui…_

La jeune fille rousse, rabattant lentement sa veste de laine sur ses épaules, n'échangea pas un regard avec le vainqueur. Elle refusait d'y voir de la culpabilité. Il l'avait prise, elle ne voulait pas en éprouver de remords. Elle avait aimé cela !

Cependant retourner à l'intérieur tout de suite, lui était impossible. Elle allait attendre un peu dehors. Il ne voulait pas leur dire. Pour Hermione s'était compréhensible, elle qui tenait cette place si particulière dans le cœur du brun, que malgré tous ces efforts et sa volonté Ginny n'avait jamais pu avoir. Mais pour Ron, lui qui avait vu, mais qui n'avait pas compris. Lui qui refusait de se souvenir….

Elle soupira, ses pensées était bien sombre pour un soir de noël.

"Ma chérie ?"

La Rousse se retourna au son de la voix inquiète de son père.

"Tu ne devrais pas être dehors papa, il fait un froid de canard." Le réprimanda t elle.

"Laisse donc un vieil home comme moi faire ce qui lui plait veux-tu." Répondit Arthur.

Ginny n'ajout rien. Son père lui fit signe de s'approcher et sans rien lui dire de plus la prit dans ses bras, déposant sur ses cheveux un baiser et passant une main réconfortante dans son dos.

"Tout va bien ici ?"

Molly venait de passer la tête dehors, surprenant son mari et sa fille.

"Tout vas très bien, je faisais juste un câlin à ma grande fille. "

Molly sourit et Ginny en profita pour s'éclipser, son père savait, elle en était sur, et il ne dirait rien. Pauvre homme, il allait se laisser détruire par le poids d'un trop lourd secret pour la protéger elle et Harry. Pour les protéger tous, eux qu'il aimait de plus profond de son cœur de vieil homme malade et mourant.

_Comment te remercier Papa ?_

_

* * *

_

Et bien voilà, avec bien du retard, dont je m'excuse platement, l'année du point de vue de Ginny. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle était plus simple à écrire que celle des trois autres... je ne saurais dire pourquoi, par contre.

Je vois d'ici les questions que vous aller me poser, et croyez moi je suis impatiente de les découvrir, peut être même les différentes théories que vous avez sur ce qui c'est passé... dites, dites moi, je veux savoir, et vous répondre aussi, dans la mesure du possible. bon je vous laisse là, et vous dit merci à tous.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

PIitch : et bien non je n'ai rien reçut... par concéquent je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre... désolée... biz'

AnnaOz : et bien ça c'est dela review, ça fait plaisir. Alors toi qui a tant aimé le chapitre sur Harry, je suis vraiment très curieuse et impatiente de savoir ce que tu penses de celui de Ginny, est-ce aussi dramatique que tu l'imaginais. Je dois bien avouer qu'elle ne fait pas dans la dentelle, la rousse, et quand à savoir qui d'elle ou de HArry entraine l'autre, c'est un très bonne question, je ne suis même aps sure de pouvoir y répondre moi même. Je pense plutôt que c'est un cercle vicieux, mais même moi je doute encore à se stade de l'écriture, qui vivra verra !

erf... mon orthographe laisse vraiment à déirer, désolée... je ne suis aps très regardante sur l'orthographe, bien mal m'en prenne... mais le mot en lui même m'importe plus, je pense... mais bon, j'ai essayer de faire des erreurs, même si tu dit que ce n'est pas si affruex, c'est pas forcement agréable quand on lit, enfin moi je sais que je n'aime pas vraiment... le pire, c'est que je lis les textes des autres, je vois les fautes... à croire qu'on est aveugle sur nos propres choses...Bon je termine ici cette réponses, merci à toi, et bises!

Emmi : ravie de voir que tu as posté aussi pour le chapitre précédent, je te remercie, et espère que ce chapitre là te plaira aussi. biz'!

Emma et Danaé :  Et oui encore des questions... désolée... les réponses viendront doucement, petit à petit, il faudra attendre un peu, mais rien ne vous empêche de me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça , merci à vous et bises.


End file.
